チャンス運 - Chance Luck
by Shurikenyounot
Summary: The next day was in an uproar. Yesterday, two figures entered the leaf, accompanied by Team Jiraiya. One had dark blue hair and was rolling his eyes, whilst the other, a redhead, was giggling quietly with a familiar orange book in her hand. Who were these two strangers? "Who the hell allows college students into the Naruto-verse? We have enough stress already!" Ru groaned. ((OC's))
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OC's. That's why I used the word ' my'. Any possibly sue-worthy similarities with real people (alive or dead) are purely coincidental. (No, your _waifus_ don't count as real people - don't try. You won't get any money to buy merchandise.)**

* * *

Ru was a sensible person. When it came to mathematics and science, no-one could best him. He was, as his name suggested, a scholar- he specialised. In _maths_ and _science_. Much to his annoyance, however, he sucked at English. He just _couldn't_ do it right and get the marks needed. Even when he followed all the instructions people gave him, it turned out in such a way that should have been impossible. He was aware of that fact, but he just _couldn't change_ _it._ At college now, he merely gave in and let his best friend Aite do all the work for him in exchange for him doing her mathematics work. So, at the age of 20, he was purely sulky about the topic. He'd only just passed his exams, receiving a generous C from his teacher on the subject.

Aite, was not a sensible person. She was as her Greek goddess was - trouble. She and Ru had been friends for years, and even before the day he'd moved to England, she had been that way. But one day, she had decided to watch something new, and dragged Ru to watch some anime with her. She was 19 now, and she swore that she would _never_ see better fan service anywhere else in her entire life.

* * *

"But Ru! Did you _see_ Tsunade?! NO-ONE will EVER best that woman! I wanna marry her!" She yelled one day after Ru had told her that she would, if she prayed, find someone. She shook her crutches around in excitement as said blonde appeared on her tablet screen.

Anyone else listening in on the rest of that conversation would be very amused.

"...You can't marry an anime character!" Ru had yelled back with playful ire, sitting next to her on the couch. He held her grey crutches in a loose grip, so they wouldn't hit him.

"You can if it's true love!" Aite had bit back. Ru raised a brow at the Frozen reference. Aite had literally bought 10 of the CD's solely to _burn_ them.

"Shut up and finish your homework!"

"No! I'll ask again. Did you see Tsunade?!" Aite wasn't giving up. She pushed the tablet to his face.

A blush. "Yes. You've only made me watch episodes with her in like a thousand times!" To prove his point Ru turned the screen back at her. A pink haired girl was looking at the blonde woman's... _chest area_. Ru hoped it was just a filler episode and Aite wouldn't make him watch it with her later. She only showed him fillers if they were _very_ funny.

A sage nod. "Then you must understand where I'm coming from." Aite smiled slyly as her best friend's cheeks reddened even further, and he gripped some of his blue hair with his free hand.

"Aite! Homework!"

" _Hai hai_ , Iruka 2.0."

"..." Ru's eyebrow twitched. "Now! And just one _Hai_ will do, you weaboo!"

Aite laughed.

* * *

Ru smiled softly under his blanket. The two of them were travelling to Canada, in order to visit Aite's aunts by aeroplane. Aite was absorbed in her show, watching a downloaded anime, and Ru could hear thundering shouts of "Sasukehhhhhhhh!" and "Narutahhhhhhhh!" through white earbuds that were definitely playing way too loud. How the red-haired girl wasn't deaf, he had no idea - even if you muttered, she _would_ hear you. This was shown earlier, when one of the airport staff had mumbled 'Brat.' under his breath. In the guy's defence, Aite had been complaining in a very annoying tone about how she wasn't allowed her crutches on the plane. The man pushing her wheelchair had tried to calmly explain why she couldn't have them- as they could be used as a weapon against the passengers or the staff- but Aite had accepted none of it.

Ru shuffled a little before succumbing to a light sleep.

* * *

 ** _He awoke to a hostess, telling him to put his seat in the right position._**

 ** _"...This is your captain speaking, we seem to be experiencing some technical complications."_ The small light flashed, signalling for them to put on their seatbelts.**

 **As expected, there was a few jolts, but eventually they smoothed out. The light for seatbelts didn't turn off, though. Suddenly there was a loud splutter, and the plane shook before tilting on its side. Ru could smell burning machinery.**

 ** _"...This is your captain, one of our engines has failed. Please stay calm, we cannot turn back having already passed the halfway point, but we should stay airborne."_**

 **The air hostesses tried hastily to reassure the panicked passengers, and Ru tapped Aite's arm. The poor girl was stock still and her eyes were wide. She looked at Ru briefly with worry in her hazel orbs before the plane shook again and her I-Pad fell to the floor with a thud. A loud explosion made them cover their ears.**

 **The other engine had exploded.**

 **Ru and Aite felt their stomach's lurch and they braced themselves for the crash.**

 **-...-...-...-...-...-**

* * *

Namikaze Minato was a person who liked being in control of himself. One might think that this would be somewhat hard for a Shinobi, but he found that it helped him. He got to decide how he reacted to situations, after all, so being in control of his emotions at least was a must.

It would be an understatement to say he was surprised to sense two people slouched in the trees. If he were an inexperienced sensor, he would have missed them altogether or mistaken them for wildlife. Their chakra was near complete empty and wavering, was it... _Growing_? Since when did chakra raise that rapidly, and how was it so depleted in the first place? They should be dead!

He himself was returning back to the leaf from his latest mission with his team. It was rare for academy teams to stay together for so long, as he and his comrades had done for the past 8 or so years, but with Ryoumaru and Yobore, it was easy for them to work as one.

Well, sometimes.

"I sense people in the trees ahead. I am unsure if they are a threat, they seem to be sleeping, but they could be faking." Minato said, keeping his voice to minimum volume. With the ongoing war, the hidden villages were even more suspicious of spies more than ever.

"What do you think, guys? Should we head over and check them out? I have a plan that could work if they get hostile." Yobore's black hair lengthened quickly- his clan technique- and he flicked his head to the side so he could still see fully in a swift motion. He grinned and his normally clouded turquoise eyes sparkled, he was on his last ounce of patience and needed to let off some steam.

"I don't know, _Kurokawa_. What do you suggest?" Ryoumaru jeered as Yobore twitched. The raven insisted not to be called his family name when using his techniqes, but after his hair had come free from his red band during one of the fights, Jiraiya and the buzzcut boy had had a field day. All anyone could hear was the two of them shrieking 'Black Swamp!' and they nearly got kicked out of the inn they had stayed at. Ryoumaru had laughed along with their sensei, as the raven's hair truly looked like a black swamp when down. But Minato had to admit, if you named your clan something like Kurosawa, which was only to emphasise their secret clan hair techniques, and then get annoyed when people teased you about it was rather amusing.

"Whatever, _mutt_." Yobore snarled back. Ryoumaru was also the name of one of the Inuzuka's canine companions the short haired boy was acquainted with. Yobore grinned slyly when Ryoumaru opened his mouth before shutting it again. Well, play with fire and you're bound to get burned.

Minato muffled his chuckle at the sight of his two teammates. They had both looked away and blushed. How childlike. Minato shook his head, betraying the before spoken amusement, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Let's not get so confident now that we're near Konoha. They may be trying to trick us into letting our guard down, and listening."

The two of them looked at him with wide eyes before setting their faces unreadable.

Minato smiled and jumped ahead.

* * *

Aite opened her eyes to a forest of trees and a big yellow blob. As her vision cleared, she squealed.

Not loudly, but apparently loud enough to make the boy in front of her wince. Aite grinned, this was so cool! She looked around, and her eyes fell on Ru, who was on the branch below. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and put on a shaky smile that was really more of a grimace.

"You're so lucky you can't feel most of your legs, you damn weaboo..." The blue-haired boy muttered while rubbing his thighs with a tan hand. "I think we've been here a while." Ru groaned. This had to be some dream if characters from an anime were appearing in front of him.

Minato had no idea what the boy had just uttered. He had said something of another tongue! It was incomprehensible - it even sounded like it had a different alphabet! Minato's eyes narrowed, and he had an idea. He pulled the girl with red hair - Don't you dare think of Kushina at a time like this, Minato, compassion kills - into a tight hold, and held a kunai to her throat. For some reason, she didn't seem to struggle at all. Even female civilians would have been able to resist more than that. She put her hands to his own, but didn't do anything else.

Ru panicked for a split second before remembering that there was no way this was real, so he relaxed. Minato looked confused at the pair of them for a moment, before his facial features hardened. The blonde looked to the left of Ru, and two figures appeared. Aite flinched. She could feel the cool metal on her neck, and something else. It was... Pain? Impossible, you can't feel pain in dreams, right?

This was... Interesting.

Ru sensed something change in Aite. Before she wasn't bothered, but now she seemed genuinely scared.

Wait, how were his muscles sore if this was fake? He pinched himself. No, that definitely hurt.

They... weren't dreaming?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Team Jiraiya is not properly canon. Its only known member is Minato, who Jiraiya took _special interest_ in. The names of the other two members, as well as their statuses, are unknown. UNKNOWN MEANS I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH THEM *evil laughter* **

**Hey, Jiraiya could have got that hair lengthening jutsu from someone else- it's not crazy for NINJA to steal, lie and cheat, _right_? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating on my other stories, I'm working on a oneshot that's quite long, and I need quite a lot of research.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do however, own my OC's.**

 **Please Favourite, Follow and Review!**

* * *

Jiraiya frowned and wondered what he was going to do about the two brats that seemed to have fallen from the sky.

Minato and his team had tied the two teens to a tree with no difficulty, informing him through the seal on his arm. They'd made prototypes for a lot more seals than ever before recently, determined to be prepared for anything, Ryoumaru had also taken an interest in the art of sealing after Minato had wiped the floor with him in a spar. The short shinobi didn't really have anything as a major advantage in battle, apart from the fact he looked freakishly like an Inuzuka, sans the facial markings. The brunette had always dealt in taijutsu, and was only on team 7 in the first place because he was near the bottom in the academy rankings. Jiraiya was glad the boy was picking up more skills because as it was, Ryoumaru was never going to get to the front lines, no matter how much he asked Sandaime. Currently the clan-less nin did B ranks, as well as errands for the Hokage. How Ryoumaru managed to make the elite jounin list was still something Jiraiya didn't understand. Chuunin often recieved more taxing missions than he did!

Anyway, back to the matter of the seal. Minato had sent him a message through Konoha morse code. " _I have something interesting to show you. Two teens. You're going to love this. Come quickly with supplies and a passive interrogator._ "

Jiraiya had been intrigued, and had sealed his standard pack into a storage scroll. After he had managed to pull a skilled Yamanaka from their compound (with the permission from the head of the clan, of course), he signed out of the village, telling the chuunin on guard that he was to return soon with his team. He winked at the ANBU that were hiding in the shadows, much to their annoyance.

He immediately singled out Minato's chakra just a whiles away. Nodding to the interrogator beside him, they jumped into the trees towards his students.

* * *

Ru was concerned. They weren't dreaming, that much was obvious now. So what were they to do?

Aite, on the other hand, was quite annoyed. They had been tied to a large tree for quite a while now, and she was growing bored. One can only gaze at a forest with awe for so long, after all. Grinning slightly, she decided that talking was on her list of things to do next.

"Hey, Ru. Where'd you reckon we are?"

"I don't know, Aite. Can we not focus on that and pray that no killing will happen? That one looks like he likes throwing those pointy things." Ru sighed, eyeing one of the teens who kept throwing a shuriken in the air, most likely just as bored as the red-haired female.

"Those are shuriken, Ru." Aite said, smug. Ru rolled his eyes. "I'm willing to bet we're in the Naruto universe. I've read about this, you know! In this one fanfic I read-" She was cut off as a shuriken landed by her feet, thrown by the black-haired ninja.

"しゅりけん? あなたはこれらについて知っていますか?" His tone was polite, and his eyes were unreadable.

Aite's smiled, stressed because she didn't know how to reply. She

"I don't know what he said, Ru. What do I do?" Green eyes regarded hazel for a moment, before Ru attempted a sheepish shrug that was restricted harshly by the wire tying them to the tree.

"Don't ask me, all I know how to communicate with these, are by writing Chinese characters, and I'm pretty sure he," Ru shifted his eyes momentarily to said raven, "is not Chinese."

"But it could work, right? Japanese was adapted from Chinese, after all?"

Ru shook is head. "I don't think so, Aite. I'd have to use something like Kyujitai, and not only can I hardly remember how to write it, I don't even know if they'd comprehend it considering the story was created when Japanese was set as a language and the characters were adapted already."

"Just try?" Aite tried to look as cute as possible. It must have worked because Ru rolled his eyes and closed them.

"Fine." He tried to remember the last time he had written in that language. Not since his father died...

Ru's eyes snapped open, and he began to write into the dirt just in front of the tree.

* * *

Minato tensed when the blue-haired boy began to kick up the dirt. If they were spies, this could be a trap. He glanced at Yobore and Ryoumaru, and they had the same concern.

Minato was relieved when it just looked like a set of characters, with no chakra involved. That didn't stop him from being cautious as he neared. The boy beckoned him closer, and sent him a hopeful look. It was obvious that they weren't from around here, and were speaking in a tongue he had never heard escape the lips of any of his foes. The writing was was crude, as it was drawn into the earth, but some of it did look familiar.

It was in the ancient text that he had seen in some of the older scrolls his sensei had.

This made Minato even more curious than he had been before. How did that boy know it? Was he a sealer? If so, did that make it certain that they were spies? Minato frowned. Perhaps they weren't? They could be from Whirlpool, Uzumakis even, as the girl had red hair. That would mean that if they were friendly, as they had been so far, they could return to Konoha and aid in the war? The village certainly needed more of the skill of sealing, it was rare and deadly if used right.

It was broken, but the words were 'we' and 'peace'.

* * *

Ru sighed in relief as understanding finally flashed onto the blond boy's face. Aite grinned.

"It worked then?" She sounded proud of the pair of them.

"Yup, it was broken, but I think I got the message across that we don't mean any harm." Ru sent a weak grin back.

"What did you write?" Aite's eyes were shimmering. Ru found it laughable how happy she was. They weren't untied yet and he could see something white in the trees.

"I copied your fabulous Itachi-sama. 'We peace.'"

"I knew if i beat that anime knowledge into you that you would remember it! Now, what is Sai's?" She said, as serious as she could be considering her personality. Ru wanted to facepalm.

"Comrade." He said flatly. Aite grinned and let out a noise that could only come from a fangirl. "Now, um, we _are_ still tied. They don't trust us yet. Keep calm for now." He inwardly laughed as Aite slumped slightly.

Suddenly, two men jumped from the trees.

"Jiraiya!" Aite whispered. Said shinobi looked a little surprised at the use of his name, and the other man just blankly stared at them. It seemed he was to be their interrogator, Ru mused. He could see something dark blue crawling towards them through the air, with the opacity of a shadow. It surrounded them, but didn't do anything to them, physically anyway.

They watched as the five ninja conversed for a few minutes, before they turned and untied them, slowly. The two college students slid to the floor, and looked at each other, before letting out a sigh.

"What do we do now?" They both muttered.

* * *

Jiraiya looked at the two teens and something akin to a smile threatened to show on his face. He turned to Minato and asked "How do we communicate with them again?"

"It seems the blue haired one can write a little, but it's ancient text that I can barely recognise, from before our modern Japanese was developed - the one that came out of existence ages ago. I think you'd be able to read his characters. I've only seen them from your older sealing scrolls, sensei." Minato explained again.

Jiraiya wandered over to the teens, and didn't miss how the blue haired boy averted his gaze. That was interesting.

Sure enough, in the dirt was the old symbols for 'us' and 'peace'. Well look at that.

"You hope that he is a sealer?" Jiraiya asked his prized student. He didn't mean to pick favourites but he had never really bonded with the other two, even when Yobore had decided to tell him the secrets of his clan techniques - it wasn't a bloodline limit, but their genes did make the jutsu more efficient.

Besides, Jiraiya was sure that Minato had to be The Child. He had to stick close to him, the toads commanded it. (Somewhere in him knew that this was not the whole reason, but refused to come to the surface.)

Minato nodded. "We should take them to Konoha. If we take them to interrogation for a second opinion, then could they become shinobi of the village? I know that they need to learn Japanese, or someone might take unbearable actions against them. Besides, the girl has red hair and may be of Uzumaki heritage." Jiraiya grinned. That was probably the main reason. But, it wouldn't hurt. They seemed harmless and a glance to the Yamanaka seconded that. He had been conducting a low level clan technique that allowed him to 'feel' the teenagers intentions and personalities.

"They would be beneficial to Konoha, though I believe that we should take them to torture and interrogation. The boy, his mental state is mildly concerning." The Yamanaka pointed out softly. "But I don't think that they're spies."

Yobore and Ryoumaru grinned, and walked over to Minato.

"So you're interested in the girl, huh, blondie? Interested about her heritage, too huh?" They jeered, before realising they had spoke in unison. They blushed, but it faded from their faces and was replaced with satisfaction when Minato blushed a little himself.

"No no, just, don't say it to Kushina like that, please. She'll misunderstand." The blond teen rubbed the back of his head.

They knew that acting like this was the first step into getting them to the village. The Yamanaka checked through the jutsu again, before upturning his lips. "Yes." He said. "They will be accepted into the village."

And so they gestured for the teens to follow them home.

Understanding bloomed behind the girls eyes and she looked to the blue haired boy. She most likely explained what they were after, and he stood up. He brushed himself off before moving to help the girl stand.

Minato frowned. The girl was a cripple.

Now he felt guilt for taking advantage of that. But alas, that was the way of a shinobi - to take advantage of an enemy's weaknesses.

 _But_ , he thought, _they could be comrades now,_ and that made him feel a bit better. (When he explained this later to his team, he was called naïve for feeling something like guilt in the first place.)

It was about time they headed home, Minato thought with a mental sigh.

They began walking through the forestation, slowly, so the two possible new citizens of Konoha could keep up.

* * *

 **I'm showing and putting emphasis on the language barrier, through how the POV is when it is Japanese or English. That will change later when Aite and Ru can speak Japanese, and perhaps for Team 7, English. Perhaps they'll teach it to Guy and that's how he found it? Lol xD too many ideas.**

 **Minato and his team in this are all around 18 and Kushina is 24 when she dies, so we have 6 years before the Kyuubi and consequently, 16yrs before the actual show starts. Just so you know. Minato is in his last year of messing with the rasengan. Then he's going to get his team. He is already looking out for Kakashi, so prepare yourself for the stoic-ness ;)**

 **With this fanfic, I can't overlook these unfortunate plot holes. (Kishimoto, you indecisive plot-changing mangaka...) With the needed characters being added to the plot, it makes the manga and anime make more sense and more can happen. This may make the story develop slightly different than canon, so I'm not going to be always looking at the canon material. So please tell me if I get things wrong by ACCIDENT - if I do something on PURPOSE then I'll make sure to say xD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

Jiraiya stared through the one way screen apathetically. T&I really doesn't mess around, he thought, as the Yamanaka walked into the room where the blue haired brat was shackled. The girl was in another room nearby, that of which Minato was watching through a screen, just like the he was.

Since they couldn't talk to the boy, because of the language barrier, they decided upon writing, because it seemed he knew how, before Inoichi used a 'mass memory' jutsu. That was why Jiraiya was sitting in on this interrogation and not the girl's.

Jiraiya had written some basic letters on paper and given them to Inoichi. It seemed to be going well. They had asked his name, and he had written what Jiraiya was sure was the word Ru.

But it seemed the boy could only remember so much, because for some questions he just looked at Inoichi in confusion.

The blond interrogator took that as his cue to start the jutsu. Jiraiya walked through as Ru went under.

* * *

-NARUTO-

* * *

Ru rubbed his bandaged arms self consciously. All the other children in his new class had gone off running in the yard, playing a game that he couldn't name. The brunette wanted to join in, but whenever he moved to join them...

 **'No. Keep away. They only want to harm you.'** The voice told him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Like father?" Ru whispered, and the words were stolen away in the spring wind.

 _ **'Yes. Just like him.'** _ The other declared.

Ru didn't know why the other children wanted to play, surely their voices didn't want them to be hurt either?

Ru sighed. Perhaps he wasn't supposed to listen.

 ** _'That's a joke. Not listen to me? You should know that obeying orders is the only thing you're good at!'_** The other snarled. Ru suddenly found his feet incredibly interesting and he turned his gaze down in shame.

"Hey, do you wanna play? I'm Aite." Ru turned his head to the sound of the soft voice beside him. It belonged to a small girl with red hair.

Ru picked at the bandages on his right hand.

"You won't hurt me?" Ru had asked her, avoiding her eyes. The girl looked down.

"How could I?" She smiled.

She was sitting in a wheelchair.

* * *

-Naruto-

* * *

Ru and Aite quickly became friends. Even though The voice and The other told him to keep his distance, Ru felt better talking with Aite than anyone else.

He'd been in England for about 2 years now, and it was the night before his first day of high school. Aite was going to the same school as him, much to his relief.

Ru had scored low on his English SAT, but his sister had assured him that it wouldn't matter; it wasn't his first language so no-one would hold it against him.

But the Other did. The Other had yelled and jeered at him, telling him he'd never succeed in life, and that he'd messed up a major part of his life, over and over and over and overandoverandoverandover.

Next day, he had fresh bandages on his arms.

* * *

-Naruto-

* * *

Later that year...

"Why do you have wrapping on your arms, freak?"

"That's against dress code!"

"No wonder you have no friends! Loser!"

"Idiot!"

Three bullies were yelling and jostling Ru around. He didn't know what to do. The voice just told him to stay still, but The other told him to defend himself.

 **'Stay still.'**

 ** _'Fight!'_**

 **'Keep quiet and they'll leave. Just do as you're told!'**

 ** _'FIGHT!'_**

Everything was spinning and Ru wondered what he had done to deserve this.

* * *

-Naruto-

* * *

Aite gasped when she saw him, sitting on one of the unisex toilet sinks, sobbing. One of his green eyes was swollen shut and the skin around it was turning a dark colour that the redhead knew couldn't be good.

She wheeled herself towards him, and for the first time regretted that her usual adult helper had gone home for the day.

"Ru? What happened?"

The boy sniffed.

"P.E." He placed his hands over his face. Pale reddened bandages peeked out from his blazer sleeves. "...got beat up."

Aite wracked her brain for something to cheer her sole friend up. She didn't have anyone else, the children in her class all wanted to run around, talk about clothes and other 'girly' stuff. Aite wasn't really interested in all that, and the red-head was treated like an outsider because of it.

"Knock knock." She grinned slyly. Ru loved jokes.

"Who's there." Ru sighed out, voice flat.

"Wire."

"Wire who."

"Wire you asking when I just told you!" Her eyes lit up as a small smirk grew on the dark haired boy's face.

"Knock knock." Ru decided it was his turn.

"Who ever could it be?"

"Cozy."

"Cozy who?"

"Cozy who is knocking at the door please." His smirk stretched into a grin that matched the red head's, as they both chuckled softly.

* * *

-Naruto-

* * *

"I'm worried about you, Ru." His teacher said, voice pleasant and she looked at him with soft eyes.

 _Don't look at me like that,_ Ru thought with a flat stare. He tried to look through the woman, perhaps then she'd disappear. He slouched and disconnected.

He faintly heard her say some more (of which he deemed) unimportant words, before she frowned and her eyes took on an angry glint.

"SIT UP STRAIGHT NOW AND PAY ATTENTION! LOOK AT ME AND LISTEN!" Her tone was sharp and Ru flinched. Fear washed over him and he shoved his hands into his pockets to stop them from shaking. Father would shout like this before he...

 **'Even she wants to harm you. Get out. GET OUT!'** The voice screeched.

 ** _'Defend yourself! Fight!'_** The other yelled, thrilled.

The voices together felt like glass shards against his head. He held back a groan.

"I'm sorry for shouting, but you must understand..." Ru didn't even hear the woman now. He couldn't even keep his balance.

"Stop." He whimpered. "Stop it. Leave me alone. Stop." He repeated that last word in a mantra. The voices only continued, growing louder and louder. Ru couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He held one hand to his throat.

He was gasping for breath now, and his vision was fading.

._._._._._._.

Aite opened Ru's bedroom door. When had he gone home? He couldn't remember.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

-NARUTO-

* * *

Inoichi had seen enough. Jiraiya turned to the Yamanaka, who met his gaze. He wove a small Genjutsu so the boy stayed unaware.

"It seems he has a mental condition that involves hallucinating. Voices; two of them. These kinds of symptoms point to trauma, but from what I saw before the jutsu he has grown from then and it doesn't have as much impact on him now, judging from how you say his personality was when you found the pair of them and my evaluation."

"Do you believe him to be a spy or plausible threat?" Jiraiya asked, knocking a stray hair from hard eyes.

"I don't believe he is a threat, there was no contact with other villages in his memory and an unbelievable lack of use of chakra. Because of that I couldn't search very far, too much chakra would shock his system, much like when we once had to use our techniques on an infant. It's perculiar because of the development of his chakra system. It isn't underdeveloped at all." He didn't stop even as Jiraiya looked at him with a surprised expression. The sage was thinking about what Minato had said about their rapidly growing chakra when he found them. "He's also definitely not a spy for this very reason. But, I have to say, _that_ is odd." Inoichi and Jiraiya turned to look at Ru. He was staring right at them.

The Yamanaka was confused. He had put the blue-haired adolescent under a genjutsu that made people who were susceptible to it see a calming image which, in turn, lulled them to sleep. How was Ru was able to stay conscious he didn't comprehend.

Another Yamanaka, young but weary, slipped into the room and whispered into Inoichi's ear. He nodded and the boy left the room swiftly.

"...Anyway, I'm going to put a Yamanaka chakra seal on his mind. It's normally used for when ninja are tortured severely and/or gain amnesia, so much so that they forget vital things like language." Inoichi explained, going through a series of seals, before placing his hands over what the sage could dimly remember from Tsunade's ramblings to be called the 'Broca's' area - just above and behind the left ear.

"I remember when Minato thought that seal up after one of his teammate's sister and her team were brutally attacked by Iwa nin. The seal fades after time, right? But only after the information has been stored in long term memory and the nerves can send electric signals easily so it's easier to recall." Pride laced Jiraiya's words.

"I also remember the ridiculous name he thought of." The blond reminded him with a smile, before schooling his features. "After we're done here, I want Shikaku doing an IQ test on both of them. I think they have the potential to become ninja."

"But won't the boy be unfit?" Jiraiya seemed sceptical.

"No, we are ninja after all, trauma is nothing. He will be advised therapy, and I know an old Yamanaka herb medicine that reduces things like auditory hallucinations."

* * *

-NARUTO-

 ** _Not long before..._**

* * *

Aite was doomed. She didn't know how to communicate properly like Ru did. She couldn't even show proper body language like he did!

When a scary yellow haired ninja with frown lines that could only be a Yamanaka walked into the room, she gulped, and smiled nervously.

The nin began talking. "私の名前はマイクエです。お名前は何ですか？"

She gave him a blank stare, before her eyes lit up. Turning her wrist that was strapped to her chair, she tried in vain to point to herself, and said, "Aite desu."

 _Aha! They certainly got that! Being a weaboo did pay off!_ Aite inwardly cheered as the nin looked at her, surprised.

"あなたは私を理解していますか?" He asked. She gave him a blank stare. The nin sighed and then pointed to himself, almost in defeat. "Mikae desu."

She could feel him doing something with his chakra. How she knew it was chakra he was messing with, she had no idea, but there was something to it she could sense. She could almost see it trying to cover her and surround her. The air shimmered, a little like a mirage. _Pretty._

Mikae withdrew his chakra after a few moments, and shook his head. "あなたは幼児のようなものです." He sighed.

So whatever he was trying to do failed, huh? Good, that felt weird! Aite thought.

The Yamanaka flashed through seals, and walked towards her. She flinched a little as Mikae's hands landed on her head, and his chakra forced its way into her skull! Aite squirmed a little, she could feel something solidify in her head! What in the world was that?!

Suddenly, she felt like she had been dunked into cold water. Her head felt strange...

"Do you understand me now?" Mikae's voice brought Aite back. She stared with round eyes.

"What. The... How?" She asked in amazement. She was speaking Japanese! So cool!

"I used a jutsu to stop the language barrier so that we can talk without sounding like barbarians." He looked amused at her happiness. Of course, hidden behind that was concern at her giddiness, but Mikae didn't let that show on his face. He had a part to play if he was to get the clearest evaluation, after all.

"I don't know, you have the beard for it." She giggled. Mikae didn't get it, and his confusion only made her laugh harder.

"...Okay. Can I ask you some questions? I only have to use a low level jutsu." Mikae was skilled, yes, but he couldn't perform the same as Inoichi, his cousin. He could tell the moment he tried to enter her mind that it simply wouldn't hold. She'd break. She had a small child's tolerance for such high level, chakra. He sighed mentally. Inoichi was probably having the same problem, but Mikae was willing to bet his cousin had found a way to do the jutsu anyway.

Stupid, prodigal older cousin.

"That's fine. But when can I see Ru? He gets anxious if I leave him for too long." Aite replied.

"Are you two... An item?" Mikae questioned slyly. Much to his disappointment, she didn't so much as blush. Damn.

"Nope. We're best friends though."

"Really now? Since when, my delusional friend?" He was carefully weaving his genjutsu while keeping her talking.

"Since we were 10, my equally delusional friend." Aite was slowly relaxing and found it much easier for the words to flow of her tongue. Stop talking, or you're going to say something weird or embarrassing! She thought.

"And why am I delusional?" The blond smirked.

"'Cause I like girls, you dork." She looked smug. Then Aite realised. Oops. I just announced that to practically whoever was behind that mirror. Ah well, it'll cause no awkward moments after this, I guess.

* * *

Minato slapped his hand on his face. Smooth, Mikae.

* * *

Mikae was not expecting that. Well, ya learn something new every day.

"Who's the hottest woman ever?" He said quickly, almost testing her.

"Tsunade." She answered immediately. Mikae burst out laughing.

"No way! Half the ninja in the village would at least show some hesitation before saying that! You got guts! Tsunade would kill ya if she heard- no wait, Dan would! I like ya!" He flashed a smile for emphasis. Geez, creating a sunshine persona was a lot of work. Inside he was already wondering when this personality was going to have to end.

They chatted idly for a few more minutes, before Mikae decided this was the perfect time to get serious, as she was under the full extent of what he had dubbed 'the truth jutsu'.

"So, d'ya know how you came here?" His voice was even, and he tried his best to sound like he didn't really care, and was just interested.

"Well, the last thing I remember was being really high with Ru, before we fell and then that team with Jiraiya-sama found us. I could smell burning before I fainted though." Mikae's eyes widened. She was using before she fell? And someone probably attacked the two of them. Well that didn't sound mysterious at all.

"Have you visited any of the other hidden villages before? If it was burning metal you smelt then perhaps you were near the land of iron?" He suggested.

Aite shook her head. "Nah. Before we arrived, we were near the sea. But no villages. We were alone. No-one else there any longer. They were gone."

Mikae nodded. "Okay, that's sad to hear; I'm sorry. Do you know how to use chakra?"

"Chakra? Hmmm, no, I don't. Ru once showed me a paint bomb though. Wrote the words 'art + chakra = explosion' everywhere on it. Trying to copy Dei-chan, no doubt!" Ahhh, cosplaying was the best fun she's ever had! Being Sasori was so fun!

Mikae, on the other hand, was a little confused. Was Ru a sealer, and made explosive tags for her to play with? Well, not fire tags, but paint? Was that what they did for fun? Who was Dei? _Were they Uzumaki?_

 _There was the possibility they were, but were they ignorant to it?_

He supposed that that could be discussed at a later time.

"Can I ask ask you a personal question?" He let his face turn serious.

"Sure." Aite didn't mind. She had noting personal about her, save from the fact that she was from another world.

"Did you have any problems growing up? Being... You know..." Best to play it safe. Mikae didn't want her to clam up, so increased the pressure of his jutsu just a little.

Aite thought for a moment. "It is annoying sometimes. It separates you, and makes you feel useless sometimes and the worst part is... I have to ask someone to reach something because you can't get it! I mean, look at me, I'm tall! But Ru has to get stuff for me! He's 2 centimetres smaller than me! It's really not fair!" She pouted. Mikae's mouth twitched. Aite looked him dead in the eyes. "Oy."

Mikae chuckled.

"Hey!"

He sniggered.

"I gotta go. Thanks for letting me use that jutsu." Mikae saluted with two fingers as he rose from his seat. That made Aite think. Wait...

"Since when?!" She shouted as he slipped through the door.

-NARUTO-

 ** _Omake:_**

Aite and Ru knew something was amiss when Shikaku strolled in and sat down on a chair opposite them. They had been brought to a large room with light green walls, a pleasant change from the interrogation rooms. They looked at the jounin nervously.

The Nara stared at them impassively, and the redhead laughed, a few octaves higher than usual.

"Do you know why you two are here?" He asked, tone neutral.

"No?" Aite put her hands in her pockets. Ru leaned back, but still kept his posture straight. One of his hands wrapped around his wrist, feeling for his bandages.

Suddenly, Shikaku's eyes gleamed, and he slammed his shogi board down on a table in front of them.

Ru and Aite sweatdropped.

"Let's play." Shikaku said seriously, holding the King between forefinger and thumb, in front of his face. His mouth was set in a straight line and his eyes blazed with something passionate.

"Oy, oy, is he really a Nara?" Aite whispered to her blue-haired friend.

"I have no idea." Ru replied, fear on his face. They shuddered.

* * *

-NARUTO-

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thought I'd give my OC's a bit of a backround... but then I got a load of funny ideas and this happened :)**_

 _ **So, if you can't already tell, I gave them a little abilityyyy~ Since they have never felt chakra before, they're going to be very sensitive to it. BUT THAT'S BEEN DONE WAY TOO MANY TIMES BEFORE! I thought I'd turn it into an edge they could have. And so, BAM! They can see chakra! (Ru is better than Aite at this, merely because he is a sensor type *smug face*)**_

 _ **The reason the Yamanaka's didn't see them being in a aeroplane, is because those memories are really traumatic and so are most likely locked away - they were in a crash and that's very TRAUMATISING YOU INSENSITIVE POTATO**_

 _ **ahem.**_

 _ **I made up Mikae, so I guess he's an OC too. I always thought of Inoichi as some genderbent version of Ino, see, before I remembered he's all macho and stuff. So Mikae was made! Well, except the fact that he has a beard... but still! Ino!**_

* * *

 _ **To clear up things like time and how old Kakashi is, (because Lulumo didn't get it). In case it was confusing:**_

 _ **Kakashi graduates as a genin at five years. And around this point his father dies. He refuses to be put into care, saying that he is a genin and no longer a child - capable of caring for himself - and in the world of shinobi, no-one can really argue. So Sandaime might tell Minato about Kakashi, and the blond man might be interested in the boy because Minato knew his father before his death and still respected him even after the mission 'gone wrong'. Minato is now 16 and still takes missions as part of team Jiraiya but is training Kakashi. Hence, he is Kakashi's sensei.**_

 _ **[[[[[Minato takes three years to complete the rasengan, and this fanfic is set when he is in roughly the last year of completing it. Minato is 18.]]]]]**_

 _ **Kakashi is then about six-seven, and is now a chuunin. They can't really ignore the fact that he's a bit of a stoic emotionless jerk by now, and is without a team. The council probably decided he needed a cell to work with so he could reach his full potential. Minato and the Hokage thought that he would be perfect for Minato's team and decide to put him on it when the top kunoichi and dead last of his generation graduate.**_

 _ **They are all now 9. This is when Minato calls them all Team 7. They (all the ninja for that generation) compete in the chuunin exams, and Kakashi is promoted to chuunin after defeating Gai (this I don't get because it says Kakashi graduates at 6-7) but I'm deciding that he was given the title of a specialised jounin (eg/ like Ibiki - interrogation is his speciality) because I think that that makes more sense.**_

 _ **They go on many missions, and about a year will pass, and then that's when Kakashi will get promoted to a full all around elite jounin. This makes sense because Kannabi bridge then occurs. So then they are about 12. This gives the 2 year long space of time that Rin's death happens in. And then... The Kyuubi attack. They are then all 14 years old.**_

 _ **To conclude, Kakashi is 26 when he recieves Team 7 - 12 years have passed from when he was 14 and he's been through ANBU.**_

* * *

 _ **THANK YOU FOR UR REVIEW/S,**_

 _ **ken (guest)**_

 _ **Lulumo**_

 _ **THANKYOU FOR FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING,**_

 _ **AkiTsuki-chan**_

 _ **Anka Namikaze**_

 _ **CalicoKitty402**_

 _ **Observer-chan**_

 _ **Panwei**_

 _ **Queen Ryuu**_

 _ **Yuukki**_

 _ **inuxkag1000**_

 _ **marrok4shadowpaw**_

 _ **mikeyb93**_

 _ **Angelbloodlover**_

 _ **Kurogami Mika**_

 _ **Lulumo**_

 _ **Songfern1128**_

 _ **Vaeius**_

 _ **VariegatedMosiac**_

 _ **blackvampcat92**_

 _ **elliepuck**_

 _ **fanfiction2010**_

 _ **gincitri**_

 _ **i30817**_

 _ **setsunaxx**_

 _ **AND THANKS FOR ADDING THIS STORY TO COMMUNITIES,**_

 _ **Self Inserts Galore!**_

 _ **Whether You Like It Or Not**_

 _ **World crossover**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait,,, happy new year's

* * *

noichi stretched in his chair. He made sure that his body (as well as chakra) was relaxed, and that his desk was not in the way of his chair as well as the one opposite. The lights were on, but weren't terribly luminous. Satisfied, he called his patient in with a signal to a chuunin behind the glass.

"...It's fine, I can go by myself." Kakashi muttered as he was ushered inside. The small boy looked to be steeling himself for something.

"How are you today, Kakashi-kun?" Inoichi asked politely as the last Hatake sat down.

"I'm fine." The white haired boy scowled. "Why do I have to come here every week? It's unnecessary; I could be doing other things with my time and so could-" He noticed that the older man was giving him a certain look. Kakashi sighed. "How are you, Yamanaka-sama." He sounded bored, as though this was a regular event.

(It was, indeed, a regular event.)

"I'm quite well, thank you Kakashi-kun." Inoichi leaned forward, and his eyebrow twitched a little as Kakashi leaned back. "Did you know? My girlfriend and I are thinking of getting married. Have you made any romantic bonds recently, Kakashi-kun?" Inoichi's mouth turned up at the corners.

The Hatake's eyes widened, and he looked as though he was about to yell, but then, to the Yamanaka's disappointment, schooled his features. The boy wasn't going to fall for a taunt so easily.

Kakashi slouched. Well, the Hokage only told him to stay for an hour. He just wouldn't talk. His gave an unimpressed look at the blond before turning his attention to an indent on the wall (3 feet from the left, 1.5 feet from the ceiling...)

Inoichi inwardly sighed. This kid...

-NARUTO-

"Kakashi, before you go," Inoichi put a hand on the boy's shoulder, not missing the flinch he tried to hide. "I thought you might like to know that I gained another patient recently." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, though the Yamanaka couldn't see it.

Who was messed up enough that they got to see to Inoichi? The man only had the most severe patients. (Kakashi pointedly ignored the fact that he just called himself messed up. He was fine.)

"I think you both might benefit from being friends."

~NARUTO~

Ru winced as Aite's new crutches hit him square in the face.

"Aite." He sighed. The redhead enjoyed watching the TV show 'House', and a quirk of the main character was that he left his cane dangling on door frames and other high places. Needless to say, Aite followed suit.

The Hokage had given each of them an apartment to stay in after they had both been interrogated - but as Ru hated being alone for long periods of time, he moved in with Aite, of whom was happy to oblige. Neither dimension traveler minded sharing space - much used to the cramped atmosphere of college dorms - so it wasn't a nuisance.

"Must you copy that guy?" Ru whined as he rubbed his sore forehead. While he also enjoyed watching the doctor's antics, he identified more so with Wilson - not that he was happy to. "Surely you can imitate someone less... Less... House-y." He levelled a flat stare at the redhead. "Don't." She giggled. The corner of Ru's mouth turned upwards but he ignored her and took a breath. "Right?" His eyes still held mirth, no matter how controlled his tone was.

The undecided major merely grinned, and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"But Ru! When I don't, my weeb abilities decrease by at least 72%." Aite mussed her hair and widened her eyes. Ru gave her a dry look, but small upturn was back.

"Dude."

~NARUTO~

Konoha's civilian populace were all asleep by now, and even the rooftops were sparsely covered with ninja. Most were trapped in the quiet weight of sleep, of calm, of dark. Clouds swam freely in the cool night air, not chartered and ordered by the drowsy humans below.

Not Ru, though. No, not him.

Climbing up silently, he ambled with necessary care; past the dimly lit kitchen; the blacked out windows and Aite's sleeping form. Ru shook his head a little, bangs falling into his eyes as he did so.

He knows all too well the feeling he craves.

Ru's breathing was becoming stronger now, yet held muted: it was softer than a whisper but warning, like a poised gun with a silencer. He allowed his feet to take him to the bathroom. To the sink. To the-

Ru's frame shook slightly; a reminder. He dipped into the set of drawers on the right of the mirror, face set, mouth a firm line.

Blood, so much blood.

He met his own eyes in the glass. They were tiring, now. And with every moment, fading.

So much blood, so much-

How was he supposed to stop this? This want, this need.

His intent, his intent was tainted.

Ru picked up the knife. It hadn't been hard to hide. He unfurled the white bandages from his arms, slowly, savouring it.

His intent was unpure.

Ru carefully scooped moisturiser from the tub to his left with his knife. With a strong intake of breath, he readied it on his flesh.

It was cold, but warming by the second. He added a little more weight, not enough to split his skin, open new, red slits within his being, to close the black gapes inside his mind. He closed his eyes and dragged the knife along, spreading the moisturiser evenly.

Just a bit more pressure, Ru, c'mon.

He rubbed at his left eye, before digging his nails into his scalp - just a little. Not enough. Not enough.

Just a little more to make all that you dislike, disappear.

A chuckle.

Well, if only for a little while.

Was that mirth, Ru could hear in the Other's voice?

It wouldn't be a surprise.

~NARUTO~

"Ru, have you taken the herbs Inoichi gave you? When did you last have some?"

"Ah, looks like I ran out. Say, come with me to get some more?"


End file.
